Idiopathic Hypertrophic Subaortic Stenosis patients are a subset of patients whose anesthesia management is difficult because of their altered cardiovascular dynamics. In this study we are evaluating the suitability of this particular anesthetic agent (Sufentanyl) in optimizing their anesthetic management. Preliminary data based on 10 patients has shown that Sufentanyl provides ideal conditions because of its high analgesic potency and minimal arrhythmogenic potential. This was presented at the Society of Cardiovascular Anesthesiologists meeting in May 88 at Palm Springs, CA. At present, a total of 25 patients data is being put into manuscript form for publication.